Along the Heartland Road
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Another Cars related fan fiction. This comes from the mouth of a classy BelAir by the name of Smokey Joe who talks about a road he knows best as the Heartland Road.


Note: "Cars" fan fiction. Many of you like myself who live in the Midwest know there is another 'main mother road' much like Route 66, that goes through the Heartland of the Nation. A technician named "Smokey" Joe BelAir, a classy Chevy who has treated many technological problems in many a vehicle and seen many things come and go speaks of his life, his family, and his grandchildren. He is a well-respected member of the community, loves sports and even has a sensational baritone singing voice. A regular Renaissance car, if you will.

When you try your best but you don't succeed

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Lyrics from Coldplay's "Fix You"

"You can see only as far as your headlights, buy you can make the whole trip that way."--E.L. Doctorow

Chapter 1—Smokey Joe's Tale

Everyone who knows me calls me "Smokey". I'm not exactly sure why, but it might have to do with the fact that my eyes are slightly gray in color. It has little if anything to do with my occupation as a technician fixing the complicated wirings of other automobiles that come and go through our noble and humble town.

I've known State Road 37 and I-465 all my life and I have traveled near and far. In fact, I met the love of my life along the Heartland Road. Her name is Jessica, and she is nothing but elegant. I never considered myself the type to settle down, particularly after my days in Vegas getting lucky on the Roulette table, but Jessie took me by surprise. A BelAir, much like myself, but with the softest, most alluring sapphire eyes I had _ever_ seen in my entire existence. I felt a rev in my engine unlike any other and I knew I wanted to marry that girl ! I didn't want to seem to forward or bold, but she had given me lady luck's kiss the fateful night we decided to start courting. I was doing well with the one-armed bandits and I had hit the Jackpot once more. This time, I had hit the Jackpot of a lifetime. Ever since that kiss, I have been under her spell.

Jessie and I have two wonderful children, Elaine and Daniel. Daniel is a NAPA parts salesman and my daughter Elaine is a successful businesswoman who owns a body shop that does custom designs. They are both married and have the sweetest, most precious grandchildren around. Of course, I realize I am being entirely biased. But, what can I say ? I'm a grandpa, and I _adore_ my grandkids. They don't get _too_ spoiled, but I spend a lot of time chasing them around and playing with them. Little Toby takes after his mother, Rhonda, who is a slick orange Dodge Charger with racing stripes. Like his mommy, he wants to be a drag racer, but he might go into the rough and tumble world of Monster Truck Rallies. Whichever path he choses, he's an incredibly smart young lad and he'll flatten the competition with his strategies and understanding of 'battle tactics'. Elaine's little daughter, Faye is dainty, and sweeter than a sugar bowl. Just like her mother, she's a rose pink BelAir. Her father's a speedy salsa red VW beetle named Arturo who loves the life of sport and leisure. I couldn't be happier with my family and the love I feel whenever they come to visit us from their travels. They live in Cincinnati, which isn't too terribly far away from us in the suburbs. We are separated, but we do get to see each other often. The family ties between us are strong and the Renaissance gene is also shared in the BelAir line. I'm not one to say I'm proud too often because I don't want to risk blowing a gasket or potentially looking foolish. However, I must say, becoming a family man is the best career any car could hope to have, and I hope I live to see my grand children's children. If I don't get around to that mileage mark, at least they'll know I'm with them in memory and spirit and that love never really dies.

Chapter 2—Mr. Fix It

Throughout my lifetime being a technician I have met ordinary automobiles, the wealthy, and even some of the rich and famous. I have been fortunate enough to meet the incredible Mario Andretti. Even _he_had heard of the work I did and came to make sure all of his equipment was functioning properly. As I thought beforehand, he was in healthy condition, running well even for his age, but I am not one to boast about myself. I am not young like I used to be, but I haven't lost my spark.

Just helping others keep themselves in working condition brings me joy and a certain spring to my ride. Of course, my wife, Jessie and my wonderful children give me all the more reason to continue being "Mr. Fix It" on the heartland road. I'm one of those old-fashioned technicians. I even make house calls. I have traveled to the most obscure places, but have met and learned many lessons along the roads I have traveled. It seems everywhere I go, everyone knows who I am and they call me by name. I even have these cute young Pontiac girls named Sable Coupe , Viola Vibe and Rosa Firebird following me around now and I have to shoo them away from my shop ! They're adorable and they mean no harm. Jessie usually lectures them and tells them they should have more respect for their elders and all of that rigmarole but you know how teenagers can be. Despite all of that, these nutsy girls still give me somewhat of a headache, but Jessie knows I am not the type to stray. I love her, I love our children, and especially adore the grandchildren we have. Nothing can change that.

Chapter 3—History Lesson

Every so often, the BelAirs like to take a trip to different locations to see how the automobile has evolved since its early days off the Assembly line. This year, we made a different historical tour. We had heard so much about Route 66 and were practically _drawn_ to its charm, so we set out as soon as we had all filled our tanks and made our trip. I left the shop in the capable tires of the Pontiac girls before we set out towards the West.

I was the leader as usual, since I had traveled practically every road in the US. Not being a perfect machine, I did get a little lost and we all laughed about it during the remainder of our trip. Soon as we came to our destination, we were _amazed_ at how much Route 66 and Radiator Springs was growing.

"I don't remember it being this populous the last time I was passing through.", Jessie said, in awe. I had remembered this area myself and the automobiles that lived here. It felt like a family reunion. Everyone knew me and remembered me, but there were some new faces I wasn't used to seeing. Radiator Springs had certainly grown and it made my engine hum with a different kind of sound and song.

We stayed for quite some time and were even able to see a race at the new Radiator Springs Grand Prix Raceway, which was a pretty swanky facility if I do say so myself. There was an excellent race including some of the classiest cars I have ever known and some newcomers I had just become introduced with. It was something incredible. Every time I arrived here, I felt like I was home even though my true home was in the heartland. I couldn't quite place my tire on it, but this place had that certain kind of feeling that made every automobile feel comfortable. I tried hiding my tears as I left, but I let them flow anyhow when I was leaving with my family. They weren't tears of sadness, just regret that it would be some time before I returned with the rest of the BelAir clan. I hoped someday I could retire here along with my dearest Jess. For the time being, we took oodles of photos to make the memories last.

Epilogue

By the time the BelAir clan had returned, our children returned home and Jess and I were left running the shop as usual. I had found many of my photos from my glory days with lipstick marks all over them.

"Those crazy Pontiac girls ! Always messing around in my things.", I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Ah, honey...You know how teenagers are. But who can blame them. You're still quite the charmer.", Jess said, in her usual sultry tone. I chuckled. Such praise I couldn't help indulging in every so often.

Jessie and I looked through photos we had taken on our vacation. We had so many good times full of laughter and enjoyment I couldn't even count the bliss we had when we were travelling and among friends. Someday we would have to travel back there but our memories would always remain. I had plenty of souveniers from Lizzie's shop. I have a soft spot for things like that and Jessie gets on my case every so often about being a "pack rat". She's just as guilty and we tease each other often about our little collection we have amassed in the years we have been together. That's enough for my tale, but remember, if you're ever in need of a technician, feel free to roll down to my shop. Pull up and park for a bit, I'll take care of you.

The End

July 21, 2006


End file.
